


Consequences

by narsus



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode Related, Johannesburg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/728.html?thread=784856#t784856">this</a> prompt:<br/><i>Because they can't get to Johannesburg on time/on budget after firing that bottle missile on that BMW, they lose their bet and have to pay Carolyn £1000 each. The problem is, Martin doesn't just have that kind of money lying around... so how does he get the money?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cabin Pressure belongs to John Finnemore and BBC Radio 4.

“Call it a gentlemen’s agreement.”  
“You really... what’s it going to cost me?”  
“Well, let’s just say services rendered, shall we?”  
“Douglas.”  
“Martin, I’ve just recently found myself unattached and it can get very lonely for a single man, as you can probably recognise-“  
“Douglas! I’m not doing- doing that! Forget it!”  
“Sir is unusually presumptive today. I was merely going to suggest that in exchange for paying your half of the forfeit you agree to be my hired companion for the month.”  
“Which entails what exactly?”  
“Oh, nothing much. Going to dinner with me, keeping me company in the evenings, sampling my cooking and so on.”  
“Oh.”  
“Of course I’ll expect you to stay at my house for the duration.”  
“Ah- alright. That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Douglas?”  
“Yes, Martin?”  
“Does... well, I mean, surely you don’t need to buy me all these clothes?”  
“Sir is forgetting that his duties involve looking the part. I can’t very well take you to some of my favourite restaurants in jeans and a t-shirt, can I?”  
“Oh. Douglas?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thank you.”

“Martin, honestly!”  
“No, the whole-wheat flour simply doesn’t work. I won’t eat it.”  
“You really- Where are you going?”  
“To the Co-Op to buy some real gnocchi.”  
“Wait! Wait, I can- I’ll just make up a fresh batch. Without the whole-wheat flour.”

“You’re not honestly-“  
“It’s decent wine in a box, Douglas. The container makes no difference.”  
“Darling, really.”  
“It’s not like I’ll try to order it at restaurants.”  
“You’d better not.”  
“Did you just call me-“  
“And that will be the doorbell. Answer that, won’t you? I need to see to the pasta.”

“Wow, Skip, that’s a really cool watch!”  
“Yes, yes it is.”  
“A very expensive watch too. Martin, a word please?”  
“What is it, Carolyn? I can’t have done anything else wrong lately.”  
“That depends entirely on the perspective.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“It means, my young pilot, that I’d like to know if you’re fully aware of what you’ve got yourself into.”  
“What? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Now, now, no need to be coy, and far be it for me to interfere with matters between you and your... sugar daddy.”  
“Carolyn!”

“She said... she called you my sugar daddy. Oh God, Douglas. Is that what everybody’s thinking!”  
“Not that I can speak for the masses but I’d say it’s an apt conclusion.”  
“You-“  
“I take you out to dinner, buy you tokens of my esteem, spend evenings in with you. I’ve even revised my gnocchi recipe for you.”  
“You... but you don’t- You can’t-“  
“Really? Why is it so impossible?”  
“Because.”  
“Sir is as eloquent as ever.”  
“Because... because you’re you and I’m me. Nothing good happens to me! Ever! So this can’t be-“

“Mum?”  
“Yes, dear? This had better not be-”  
“No, mum, I’m not going to ask what keeps the sky up this time.”  
“Go on then.”  
“Is Skip going to have to change his name? I mean, it’d be confusing if we had two pilots with the same surname, wouldn’t it?”  
“Arthur, is there something you ought to be telling me?”  
“Well, it’s just that I saw Skipper and Douglas just now and, I know you said that Douglas isn’t _really_ Skip’s boyfriend but I saw them and they were all- you know.”  
“Do I?”  
“You know, that thing that’s always in the films, where the guy and the girl and- it looks like mouth-to-mouth but it’s got tongues and-“  
“Yes, Arthur. No need to elaborate.”


End file.
